


The Royal Inquisitor (on hold)

by LadyNiaLavellan



Series: Dragon Age Stories-Nia Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Abelas and Inquisitor, Corphyspit is going down, Cousland Royalty, Elissa Cousland - Freeform, Elvhen, F/M, Fanon, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mages, Multiple Partners, Not your normal inquisitor, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, So Wrong It's Right, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiaLavellan/pseuds/LadyNiaLavellan
Summary: Vexana is the love-child of Fergus Cousland and an Elven housemaid that went by the name Lorena. Lorena died in childbirth and Vexana was raised by her father and Step-Mother Oriana. She started showing magical ability at age five and was sent to the Circle of Magi in Ostwick by her grandfather. Teyrn Cousland had abused Vexana from a young age because she was elven-looking. When she was ten the fifth blight had begun and most of her family was killed when Howe’s men attacked the Teyrnir, save for her Aunt Elissa Cousland who escaped the castle with the Warden Duncan. Four years later when Elissa discovered that Vexana yet lived she ordered her release from the Ostick Circle to join the Wardens when the announcement of her engagement to King Alistair was made public. Vexana took part in The Joining a year after leaving Ostwick when she was just fifteen. Queen Elissa and King Alistair claimed her as their sole heir soon after they were married. Vexana is now 24 years old and has since been named Warden-Commander and Teyrna of Highever along with being given the title of Royal Heir. Vexana has been asked by her Aunt to attend the Divine's Conclave in the House cousland name.





	1. Princess Vexana Cousland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess of Ferelden has been asked to attend the Conclave in the absence of one of the lords who could not be reached.

I woke to someone rapping on my door. “What is it?” I called out. One of my servants, Sira, entered my chambers.

 

  “My Lady, a raven has brought a message from your Aunt.” My eyes widened and I threw the furs off of me.

 

  “My aunt? As in Elissa Theirin? Hero and Queen of Ferelden?” I asked as Sira handed me a letter, my Aunt’s blue seal pressed where the edges of parchment met. “Thank you Sira, have my breakfast brought to the throne room please.” She nodded and left. I broke the seal and read the letter:

 

   _My dearest Vexana,_

 

_I have had to take some time to myself and hadn’t yet chosen someone to replace Lord Harvers to attend the Divine’s Conclave. You will go in the name of House Cousland and as acting Warden-Commander. I was so happy that you remained alive in Ostwick’s Circle after the deaths of your step-mother, father and younger brother._

 

_You are all of the family I have left to remind me of my time before Ostagar and Denerim. I know that you are just upon your twenty-fourth year and you have already been given enough duties in having taken my place as Warden-Commander, as Teyrna of Highever as well as being the heir and princess to the throne of Ferelden. You may have pointed ears, but you are a Cousland and a Theirin my beautiful step-daughter._

 

_Alistair and I have not had any children yet, I think the taint has something to do with my inability to conceive. It could also be the injuries I sustained in Denerim._

 

_Fergus would be so proud of his little girl. Know that I am proud of you for him. I love you Vexa._

 

_With all my love,_

 

_Elissa Cousland-Theirin, Queen of Ferelden_

 

\--

 

Tears threatened to fall as I entered the throne room. I barely remembered my family, save for their paintings that hung in a memorial. I set the letter down at the table and walked over to where their paintings hung.

 

  My step-mother Oriana, the beautiful Antivan noble who married my Ferelden father Fergus. The young half-brother I never met named Oren. I had been sent to the circle in Ostwick when I was just in my fifth year, magic wasn’t a normal ability on my father’s side of my family.

 

  I was in my tenth year when the fifth blight began and had been told about the death of my family in Highever. I had received word in my fourteenth year that my Aunt Elissa would become Queen of Ferelden and I was permitted to leave the circle and join the Grey Wardens. That was ten years ago.

 

  “Sira?” I asked as I crossed over to the table set with my breakfast.

 

  “Yes, ma’am?” She was at my side in an instant. The elf that had helped my Aunt in raising me, she told me how my grandfather treated the elves in his service. How he treated me. He was the reason I was sent to a circle before my magic was confirmed, he couldn’t stand the fact that his son had had a child with one of the Elven maids. My Mother, Lorena, died in childbirth.

 

  I do remember my Step-Mother loved me like I was her own daughter. She didn’t see a half-breed child with pointed ears, she saw the child of her beloved who had never known her mother.

 

  “Could you please eat with me? I need to go over my travel plans with you, my Aunt has asked me to go to The Divine’s Conclave near Haven in the Frostbacks.” I asked, she nodded and sat. My mabari, Grey, had crawled under the table and was laying at my feet.

 

\--

 

  “I will have your mount ready by the time you are ready, Lady Cousland.” My horsemaster, Larius, had tended my grandfather’s mounts.

 

  “Thank you Larius. When I leave, make sure the gates remained locked with the exception of supply delivery.” I said as I was snapping my cape into place by the blue-silver fur mantle at my shoulders. I wore the sigil of House Cousland, a blue shield with silver-green leaves meeting at the stems sat next to my bed.

 

  “Yes My Lady. The keep will direct dignitaries to your home in Haven.” He said. By home, he meant the cabin I had purchased when I had first visited Haven’s Chantry for prayer.

 

  “Thank you, hopefully, I will only be a few months. Conclaves have been known to last almost a year sometimes.” I crossed the room to my weapon cabinet and took out my double-sided daggers and my staff. Bethany Hawke had sent the daggers to me when I returned to my estate last year, with regards from her brother Garrett. Larius nodded and left my chambers.

 

  “Sira?” I heard my bedroom door close. “Will you help me with my staff and saddlebags?” I asked.

 

  “Of course Miss, will Grey be accompanying you?” Sira asked looking at the sleeping hound on my bed.

 

  “Yes, but she will be at the house in Haven while I’m at the Conclave.” I said pulling my boots on.

 

  “Very good, miss. At least she is better behaved than Queen Theirin’s mabari was. Nan used to have to bar the larder when Jester got close, though he did clear out some giant rats once.” I laughed as she explained my Aunt’s mabari.

 

  “I wish I could’ve been here to see that. I miss Nan. But I might not be here today if I didn’t have magic and hadn't been forced to live in Ostwick’s circle.” I said. Grey was licking Sira’s hand.

 

  “We were all glad to hear of your survival.” Sira said. She was braiding my long white-blonde hair, when she was finished she laid it over my shoulder. “Beautiful as always Vexana, you look like your Aunt Elissa.” She made to hug me.

 

  I will need to be going now.” I said, I hugged Sira back and whistled for Grey to join me.

 

  I pulled my leather gloves on and, with Grey at the heels of my Ferelden forder, I rode off towards the Valley.

 

\--

 

  A man announced my arrival at the gates of the Temple. My Aunt Elissa had claimed me when she became Queen. I was only in my fourteenth year at the time, so it had not been made a debatable matter. Now, however, people would call me foul names and give me looks of contempt for being an elven mage with titles and holdings.

 

   I walked my mare into the gates and Mages from the circle in Ostwick glared at me. I had come far in the ten years since I had left the circle to join the Wardens. I made my way into the Temple.

 

\--

 

 

  “She is wearing the crest of House Cousland, how could she do this?” A female was speaking of me, but I couldn’t force my eyes to open. Someone was touching my hand, but when I tried to move I realized I was shackled. Healing magic flowed through me and darkness encroached upon me once again.

 

\---

 

  My eyes fluttered open, I blinked rapidly and knelt. As I did I heard swords unsheathe. “AHHHH!” A sharp pain shot up my left arm and green lightning sprouted from a strange new mark on my hand.

 

  A woman entered and was eyeing me suspiciously. “Why do you wear that armor? Is it not the Armor of Teyrnir Cousland?” She asked. This woman had a Nevarran accent.

 

  “It is. I am the Teyrna of House Cousland.” I said shakingly.

 

  “Do you know why you are here?” The woman’s voice lightened. “The Conclave exploded, you were found after you fell out of a rift, Princess.” She said.

 

  “What do you mean the Conclave exploded?” Just then Sister Leliana entered the room. I knew her from when she attended Elissa and Alistair’s wedding.

 

  “Do you remember what happened Vexana? How this began?” She asked, removing my restraints.

 

  “I was running… things were chasing me and then… a woman?” I tried my best but couldn’t remember anything after arriving at the Temple.

 

  “A woman?” Leliana asked.

 

  “She--reached out to me, but then…” I couldn’t remember anything more.

 

  “Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift.” The woman, who I now recognized as Cassandra Pentaghast, a Seeker of Truth, said. She led me through the Chantry.

 

  “This is Haven’s Chantry.” I said affirmatively. Cassandra nodded. We exited and I looked up just as the mark on my hand flared the green magic again.

 

  “We call it the breach, Everytime it expands, your mark spreads. It is killing you, your highness.” She said.

 

  “I need to stop at my cabin in the village and get a few things if that is alright?” I asked.

 

  “Of course Your Highness.” She said. I groaned.

 

  “Vex or Vexana is fine, I am surprised you did not call me knife-ear.” I said thankfully.

 

  “I know of your lineage, your grandfather was terrible to you. You mother passed giving birth to you. Then you lost the only mother you had ever known when Howe’s men attacked your home.” I looked at the ground as I led the way to my small cabin.

 

  “This is it.” Grey barked on the other side of the door. “My beautiful girl! Did you miss me?” Grey wagged her tail.

 

  “You should bring her with us, she could be a great help in the valley.” Cassandra said as my mabari sniffed her hand.

 

  I changed out of my Cousland armor, I only wore it for formal occasions. I slid black leggings and a tan undershirt on. I shrugged the Warden Enchanter mail over my head and tied the belt around my waist. Grabbing my Warden-Commander mantle I clipped it in place on my shoulders.

 

  “That is a nice tattoo.” Cassandra had noticed the large tattoo of twin Griffons on my abdomen. I had gotten it when I took up the Warden-commander mantle a year ago.

 

  “Thank you, my Aunt doesn’t know about it. I also wore a corset a week after I had it put on me for my twenty-third birthday ball.” I said as I buckled my boots.

 

  I put the metal rings back in my ears, nose, and lip. 7 earrings in each ear, a ring in between my nostrils and a dawnstone stud in the indented part above my top lip. I pulled the leather out of my white-blonde hair and shook out the braid.

 

  “Ready?” Cassandra asked. I nodded and we made our way out of Haven.


	2. Dueling the Commander.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexana has been in Haven nearly a month, Cullen offers to duel her, not listening to anyone about her training. Two special people arrive in Haven to help Vex.

I woke in my cabin. There were shouts coming from outside. “Sweet Maker, my head.” I rubbed my temples and crawled out from under the furs that covered me. I tried to close the breach, it must’ve drained my mana.

 

  I put on a blue dress and a gold cuirass. “An outfit fit for a princess.” My Aunt said as it was being fitted. The skirt was split on both sides to my hips. I slid the matching slippers onto my feet and placed my circlet around my forehead and hooked it behind my ears. I opened the door to my cabin as I placed the Warden-Commander mantle in the hooks on the cuirass. The people of Haven all stood outside. A commanding looking man stood in front of my door, Grey pranced out past him.

 

  “Your Highness,” The blond one said as he bowed. “I am Commander Cullen Rutherford. I was tasked with guarding your cabin as you slept. Seeker Pentaghast awaits you in the Chantry.” He finished and bowed.

 

  “Thank You, Commander.” I said bowing my head. “I will go and see her. Grey let’s go.” My mabari was at my side again and I could feel the Commander’s amber eyes on me as I made my way towards the Chantry.

 

\--

 

  The guards laughed at Chancellor Roderick when he told them to put me in chains to be taken to Val Royeaux. “Chancellor do you have any idea who this is?” Cassandra asked him.

 

  “No, and I do not care.” He said. This made Cassandra laugh.

 

  “Well, you really should take care of how you speak to her. Especially since her Uncle happens to be the King of Ferelden.” Cassandra said. Roderick’s eyes grew wide in realization. “May I present Vexana Emerald Cousland-Theirin, Heir to the throne of Ferelden, Warden-Commander, and Teyrna of Highever.” Cassandra announced me.

 

  “But she is an elf. Princess Vexana may be a private person Seeker, but the Queen is human.” Roderick spat.

 

  “My mother was an elf Chancellor, My father was Teyrn Cousland’s son Fergus Cousland. My Aunt, Queen Elissa, and King Alistair claimed me as their heir nearly nine years ago.” I explained, my hands folded at my back. “It is common knowledge that I am half-elven. I have been to this Chantry multiple times for prayer.” That made him desist.

 

  “I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine obviously knew her as she called out to her for help.” Cassandra explained.

 

  “So, the Princess’s survival, that  _ thing _ on her hand--all coincidence?” Roderick had a snarl ground into his expression.

 

  “Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra said.

 

“Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide.” I repeated the Chant. I had known it by heart since my twelfth year.

 

  “The breach remains, and your mark is currently the only hope we have of closing it.” Leliana said. “I have sent a Message to your Uncle letting him know what has happened and that you are safe Princess.” 

 

  “That is not for you to decide, Sister Leliana.” Roderick said.

 

 Cassandra slammed a large book onto the map of Orlais.

 

  “Do you know what this is?” She asked Roderick as she placed a finger on the cover of the large book. “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” Cassandra proclaimed.   “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.” Cassandra said, she had slowly backed the Chancellor into the stone wall, her forefinger against his chest. She moved to the side and Roderick left in a huff, slamming the door closed behind him.

 

  “This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” Leliana said as she rounded the table and stood next to Cassandra.

 

   “But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side.” Cassandra turned to me when she said this.

 

“If you’re truly trying to restore order…” I said. I was hesitant to accept, Maker knew how my Uncle would react. Let alone my Aunt.

 

   “That is the plan.” Leliana reassured me. I trusted her.

 

  “Help us fix this before it’s too late.” She reached her hand out and I took it, shaking it in agreement. The Inquisition was reborn, and with it, something I helped start without the help of my titles.

 

\--

 

  Three weeks had passed, and most of my time was spent training with my daggers or sitting on a fallen tree near the soldiers' tents reading.

 

  Commander Cullen insisted there was no way I could best him in a duel because I was a mage. “I may not be the Hero of Ferelden or the Champion of Kirkwall, but who do you think taught me? Maybe you should talk to Varric before asking me to duel with you, Commander.” I said laughing.

 

  “Nonsense, meet me in the sparring ring after your evening meal. We will see if your words can measure up to your skills.” He said before walking away. I scratched Grey behind her ears as she watched the Commander leave.

 

  “He doesn’t give up, does he girl?” Grey barked and nuzzled my hand. I went back to my book, a gift from Varric. All of the sudden there was a large hand on my shoulder, I spun around on the fallen tree and had my dagger poised to strike until I saw who it was. “Uncle Sten?”The large Qunari who was my Aunt’s personal bodyguard was standing here, in Haven. I placed the dagger back in its place at my bare thigh and gave him a hug. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Aunt Elissa?”

 

  “It is nice to see you Princess Vexana. Your Aunt thought it better if Zevran and I were here. She said that you require our services far more than she does.” Sten said in his deep, flat tone. Just then, I was scooped up into a hug by a very happy Zevran.

 

  “Little Dove, I see you are making a name for yourself.” His Antivan accent was always a welcome sound. 

 

  “Zevran… I can’t breathe.” He released me and placed a kiss on my forehead. “It has been a while since I saw either of you, How is my Aunt doing? I know she was upset about not being able to conceive a child.” I asked, careful of my tone.

 

  “Your Aunt is safe, she just needed to know that you were safe as well Little Dove.” Zevran said.

 

  “Well, the Inquisition’s Commander wants to duel me later this evening. I did warn him of my training. Though I may have neglected to mention I was trained by a former Crow.” I said nudging Zevran who burst out laughing.

 

  “He does realize who your Aunt is correct? That your adoptive parents have trained you to be deadly, with my help of course.” Zevran said as his laughing calmed.

 

  “I think he sees me as ‘Just another circle mage’ even though I have not been in a circle in ten years.” I said, laughing as well.

 

  “Well, Dress like that around him and he will be so distracted he will forget how to fight. When did you get such an amazing figure Vexana?” Zevran asked as he gave me a once-over.

 

  “Always the flirt, Zev. Let’s go to the tavern, there is someone I know both of you would love to meet.” I picked up my copy of Tale of the Champion and led them to the tavern. As soon as we stepped foot inside Zevran squealed like a young girl who had seen a rodent.

 

  “Is that..?” He asked and I nodded.

 

  “Varric Tethras. My bodyguards, Zevran Arainai and Sten. Both of them are big fans of yours.” I said. Solas walked up just then. Zevran eyed him suspiciously.

 

  “Well, it is great to meet my fans. What lies has our Crowned Dove told you about me?” I scowled at Varric.

 

  “That really is a terrible nickname, Varric. Almost too close to Zevran’s nickname for me. Hello Solas.” I said as he finally was close enough to greet.

 

  “Vexana. Do you have time for a walk after supper?” Solas asked and Sten stepped up to my side, towering over Solas.

 

  “I’m sorry, Solas. I actually have a duel with the Commander after supper.” I said apologetically.  “Tomorrow after I meet with the war council, perhaps?” I asked. Solas nodded. His posture reflected my own most of the time. He stood very straight with his hands at his back. I asked Flissa for whatever was being served and ate in silence. People stared at me still as I ate.

 

  “It’s because you eat with the precision of royalty. They’re not used to it, Little Dove.” He explained.

 

  I finished my meal and had Zevran help me remove my cuirass. “Time to go find Commander Curly then? Right behind you.” Varric said as Flissa refilled his tankard. He rose and followed us out to the sparring ring, as did over half of the tavern patrons.

 

  “Is that… Zevran Arainai? How do you know him?” Cullen asked as we walked up to the ring, his mouth agape.

 

  “Oh, my apologies. I have neglected to introduce Fereldan’s royal guards. This is Sten, he has known my Aunt for about fourteen years. She saved his life in Lothering. Zevran Arainai, my personal bodyguard and former Crow.” I said, introducing them. Zevran snaked an arm around my waist and placed a kiss against my hair. Cullen scowled.

 

  “Are you prepared  _ Princess _ ? Any more speeches of your extensive training as an Heir to the Throne?” Cullen was taunting me. Zevran stifled a laugh.

 

  “You must not know, Vexana is also the Warden-Commander of Highever. She was killing Darkspawn when she was just fourteen.” Sten said.

 

  “With magic no doubt. This is Blades only.” Cullen said as he eyed Zevran’s arm still around my small waist.

 

  “Let’s see what Curly has against a Warden-Commander.” Varric said laughing. I entered the wooden ring as did Cullen. He made his stance, shield in front of him to block and sword perfectly poised. I slid my double-sided blades from their sheathes at my thighs and got into the rogue stance Zevran had taught me.

 

“Promise not to cry when you have been bested,  _ Princess _ ?” Zevran laughed again, distracting Cullen. I moved effortlessly and tapped his shoulder with my dagger. Cullen swung in my direction and I spun out of the way, almost in a dance. 

  “Oh, I promise, Curly.” I smirked as I stood from a crouch. He came at me and I backflipped up onto the temporary wood creating the sparring ring, my hair poured down my shoulders.

  “What the…?” Cullen said as I dodged another advance by him, tapping his back with my blade.

  “You’ll have to do better than that, Commander.” I said smirking. He scowled and came at me with his shield this time, I used it to launch myself into the air, again landing on the wood of the ring. I stood poised, my posture perfect as I balance on the wood. He was on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

  “I yield. You are definitely a woman of many talents.” He said as he stood.

  “What did you expect Commander? Zevran is a trained assassin, I can dance around my enemies all day, and using blades becomes useful once I am out of mana.” I said offering him a hand up and pushing my hair behind my shoulder.

  Zevran walked into the ring behind me and hoisted me over his shoulder. “What in Thedas? Zevran!” I squealed as my daggers fell to the ground. Sten gathered them up and followed us, Varric was laughing so hard I thought he would die of laughter.

  “Bedtime Little Dove.” He said. We headed to my cabin, Grey following happily behind Sten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where the relationships in my story are going yet, that's why my tags are all over the place. I will choose who she will be with once I have established things.


	3. Letters from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex receives letters from her Aunt and Uncle, the war council convenes to discuss the Hinterlands.

I woke the next morning, tangled in a snoring Zevran. Sten was asleep on the extra cot Josephine had brought in for him. I shoved Zevran to the floor, he hit with a loud thud and a groan. “Time to wake, Zevran. I have to meet with the war council.” I said as he looked at me quizzically. I stood and felt his eyes on my bare flesh as I crossed the room to my clothing cabinet.

 

  “No wonder the blond one fancies you. Your muscles ripple at just the right places.” Zevran was ogling me. I gave him a smirk over my shoulder, my hair hung well past my bottom in slight curls. I pulled a white dress over my body, chains hanging from the shoulders.

 

  “Why did I not pack my sensible clothing for the meeting with the Divine?” I grimaced at myself as I adjusted the silverite armor shoulder pieces. Most of my dresses had splits up to the hip for movement, ‘You never know when you may need to fight, my darling.’ My aunt was proficient in gown designing.

 

  I pulled navy leggings on under the dress and stepped into the brown great bear leather boots. “Could you braid my hair, Sten?” I asked as he was sitting on the cot now. He nodded and braided my hair like he used to for my training sessions, a long braid over each shoulder. “Perfect, thank you,” I said as hugged him. “Let’s go Zev, Sten please wait outside the war room so as not to frighten the council.” He nodded and the three of us gathered our weapons and made our way to the Chantry.

 

  Cassandra was waiting for me as I arrived at the Chantry. I looked down at the strange mark on my hand as Sten and Zevran hovered a few feet behind me. “Does it trouble you?” She asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

 

  “It’s stopped spreading, and it doesn’t hurt.” I feigned a smile, something I had become proficient at doing while living in a palace.

 

  “We take our victories where we can.” Cassandra nodded.  “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed -- provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.” We stopped about halfway down the hall.

 

   “What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?” I smirked.

 

  “Hold on to that sense of humour Princess.” We laughed and made our way to the war room. Zevran was allowed in, he stood in the back corner. Leliana, Josephine and Cullen stood opposite Cassandra and me.

 

   “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra said as she put her hands on the table.

 

   “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help, Your Highness.” Leliana said.

 

  “And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well, Princess.” Cullen said as he sneered at Leliana.

  Cassandra interjected.  “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”

 

  “Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–” Cullen was scowling at Cassandra now.

 

   “Pure speculation.” leliana interrupted.

 

   “ _I_ was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.” Cullen said, his tone strained.

 

  “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically Your Highness.” Josephine said nodding in my direction.

 

  My face fell, the Chantry was once my place to go and pray to Andraste. Now the Chantry has denounced me. “They still think I’m guilty.” I stated, looking at the map of Ferelden.

 

   “That is not the entirety of it any longer, Princess Vexana.” Josephine said.

 

   “Some are calling you--The Princess of Ferelden and a Grey Warden-- the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry.” Josephine said. “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

 

  “Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Cassandra said pointedly.

 

   “It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.” Josephine said pointing her quill in the air.

 

  “Just how am _I_ the 'Herald of Andraste?’ I am Andrastian, yes, but I do not claim to be her Herald.” I said as I flipped one of the long braids behind my shoulder.

 

   “People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.” Cassandra explained.

 

   “Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–” Leliana began, and Cassandra interjected.

 

    “Which we have not.” Cassandra said.

 

   “The point is, everyone is talking about you. Well, more than they usually would, Your Highness.” Josephine said.

 

  “It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen smirked.

 

  “I am used to titles, Commander, I have three of them. I just never thought the Chantry would turn it’s back on me.” I said with more intensity than I mean to.

 

   “People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.” Leliana said.

 

  “And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Josephine dropped her gaze back to her notes.

 

   “So if I wasn’t with the Inquisition…” I asked.

 

   “Let’s be honest: They would have censured us no matter what.” Cullen said.

 

   “And you not being here isn’t an option.” Cassandra said assuredly.

 

   “There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.” Leliana said.

 

  “I’ll speak to her. Where can I find her?” I asked.

 

  “You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.” Leliana handed me a map of the Hinterlands.

 

   “Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.” Cullen suggested.

 

   “We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them because of your standing in Ferelden. The people respect you.” Josephine said.

 

   “In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” Leliana finished. We stayed in the war room most of the day, pouring over plans and informing Leliana’s scouts on where to make camp.   

 

  I had left the Chantry when a white raven landed on my shoulder. “Hello, Mylara.” I said petting the raven’s head. A message attached to my raven’s leg caught my eye, the Queen’s seal. “Zevran. Follow me to the smith please.” I lightly ordered. I read the message quickly, Zevran snaked his hand around my waist as we passed Solas sitting in front of his cabin. The Message was in my Aunt’s hand, though it felt rushed:

 

   _My Dove,_

 

_I hope Sten and Zevran found you in Haven. Do not worry about me my Little Dove, I will return to Denerim soon. I have been told about your mark and I have had someone write to your Uncle as well, you should hear from him very soon. He will aid your Inquisition as much as he can. Keep Zevran safe, you know how he gets. I love you, my sweet girl._

_Aunt Elissa_

 

  My legs suddenly gave out and I fell to my knees just past Solas’ cabin. He and Zevran rushed to my side and began arguing.

 

  “Get away from her! She is my responsibility.” Zevran shouted as Solas came to check me.

 

  “I am the healer, she may need my assistance.” Solas said.

 

  “Oh, for the love of… What did you two do to her?” Varric’s voice came from the now open door of the tavern.

 

  “I am fine. Leave me.” I stood and made my way quickly to the gates of Haven, throwing the message from my Aunt to the ground. Mailara still on my shoulder. I made my way to the smith. “Hello, Harritt.” I said greeting the smith.

 

  “Hello Lady Cousland, I have something for you, it arrived a few hours ago.” He pulled out a package wrapped in silver lace. “The messenger said it was from King Alistair for you, My Lady.” I took it and opened it.

 

  “New armor.” I pulled the armor out of the wrappings and It was black great bear leather and red silk. Heavier armor that didn’t require a skirt and would protect me better than anything I had brought with me to Haven. It almost looked like scout armor. There was also my Ferelden crown, sent in a leather box and inside, under the crown, was a letter from my Uncle.

 

  _Dearest Vex,_

_I have sent a small army your way, five hundred of my honor guard will arrive in a week’s time to Haven. Let the Inquisition’s Commander know that you are to command these men. They will only obey your command and if he has any qualms about it, I may just make a trip to Haven myself. Show him this letter. With all my love Vexana. Enjoy your new armor._

_Alistair Theirin, King Of Ferelden and your favorite Uncle_

 

  “Thank you, Harritt. I need to go talk to the Commander. Could you have someone make me leggings for this?” I asked and Harritt nodded. I walked off towards the lake, pulled out one of my daggers and shook the braids from my hair. I grabbed at my hair just below my shoulders and took the blade from the nape of my neck, quickly thrusting it through my long hair. I watched as the nearly white curls fell to the ground behind me.

 

  “Commander.” I greeted Cullen and offered him the letter from my Uncle. He just gawked at my head. “Sweet Maker. Will you read that please?” I insisted.

 

  “Very well, Your Highness. You are a Commander in your own right and I will not go against your Uncle.” Cullen said as he finished reading the letter. “I like your haircut Lady Cousland.” With that, I left to take the letter and my things to my cabin. I would be leaving for the Hinterlands in just over a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am much farther in my playthrough with Vexana, she is about to go to the Winter Palace in-game. She sides with the mages and enlists the Grey Wardens {Obviously}.


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex and her companions go to the Hinterlands. We learn how she got the scars on her face.

“Is that…?” The refugees were whispering about me.

 

  “It can’t be… can it?” The other whispered back. We had just cleared warring mages and Templars from the Crossroads and meeting with Mother Giselle. Zevran and Sten hovering didn’t help keep my name or titles a secret either, all of Ferelden and most of Orlais and Antiva knew who they were.

 

  “Come on, let’s go hunting and bring back some ram for these refugees,” I suggested. Solas nodded and handed me, my staff. Zevran and Sten had wandered somewhere, probably unloading the cart of supplies Leliana had sent with us. I took off running up the hill, Solas and Varric followed. Varric was trying not to laugh as I shed the top layer of my armor. “What Varric?” I asked.

 

  “Why are you taking your armor off, Princess?” He asked through a laugh.

 

  “Because it is constricting. I am used to hunting in no more than a thin dress.” I said as I shrugged out of the leathers and slid my boots off. By the time I was done most of my armor lying on the ground on the hill and I was in nothing but my leggings and thin undershirt. I set my staff down next to my armor and began to stalk a ram from behind a boulder.

 

\----

 

  “That was fun, Crowned Dove. We should sneak off and go hunting with you more often.” Varric stated. I slid my daggers back in their place at my thighs and hauled one of the rams over my shoulder.

 

  “Let’s go and get these back to the refugees. Sten?” Sten picked up quite a few of the rams we had dragged into a pile. He also picked up my armor and staff and we all headed back down the hill to the Crossroads, the light was fading quickly.

 

  “Where are we headed tomorrow Crowns?” Varric asked as he handed me a tankard full of questionable ale.

 

  “Redcliffe Farms, the refugees here are now well-stocked. I told Scout Harding that I would go and secure the horsemaster and his herds. That is what we will do.” I nodded and pulled the silverite circlet from my forehead. Solas walked up and sat down in the chair next to mine.

 

  “How do you do it da’len?” He asked.

 

  “How do I do what, Solas?” I looked at him quizzically.

 

  “You were born a mage, but you have also trained your mind and body as a rogue.” It wasn’t a question.

 

  “What exactly are you on about?” I took a drink of the ale Varric had poured into my tankard.

 

  “You just… surprise me. You seem very knowledgeable is all I meant.” Solas said. We sat in silence for a while, Zevran hovering next to my tent.

 

\----

 

We had spent the past two months in the Hinterlands. Our group had closed two rifts on the lands near the farms, tracked down some menacing wolves that were under a terror demon’s control, and built three watchtowers.   

 

  I stood, looking up at the final watchtower on Dennet’s farms near our camp. “When do we leave for Haven?” I asked, hearing Cassandra coming up behind me.

 

  “There is something Leliana wants us to deal with first Vexana, you specifically.” She said as she stopped next to me.

 

  “What is it, Cassandra?” I asked looking up at her.

 

  “Your bird returned from Haven with a missive from Leliana. She has tracked down one of the Wardens.” Cassandra said. Mylara landed on my shoulder just then.

 

  “Does she know this Warden’s name? During times of peace, most Wardens return home like I did.” I said.

 

  “Blackwall, Warden Blackwall. Leliana tells us he has a cabin near our lake camp.” Cassandra looked puzzled at my facial expression.

 

  “I have heard the name, but never actually met him. Most presumed he was dead.” I said, returning my face to its soft demeanor.

 

  “Leliana said he is the only Warden besides yourself she could track down. She wants us to speak with him.” Cassandra said patting my shoulder.

 

  “What are we waiting for then? Tell Solas and Varric we are going, they can stay and help Dennet, we will take Sten and Zevran with us.” I retreated to my tent to pull my cloak over my thin armor.

 

  Cassandra and I rode up to the camp at the lake overlooking the fields of battle just outside of the Crossroads. A man wearing Warden armor was standing in front of a cabin instructing some farmers to stand against their attackers. _He looks like a Warden, but I don’t sense the taint in his blood._ “Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?” I asked of the man as I stepped up to him. I had removed my mantle.

 

   “You’re not… How do you know my name? Who sent...AH!” He raised his shield and stopped an arrow from killing me. I heard yelling, bandits were hiding behind the trees close by. “That’s it. Help or get out, we’re dealing with these idiots first.” He said as he lowered his shield.

 

  I unclipped my cloak, letting it fall to the ground as I pulled the daggers from my thighs. Sliding under one of the bandits I dug my dagger into his back. With the eight of us, the few bandits were taken care of rather quickly. The man calling himself Blackwall tossed his sword blade-first into the dirt, It stuck out of the ground and rocked back and forth.

 

  Blackwall knelt near the man I had cut down. “Sorry bastards.” He said. He stood and walked over to the farmers he had conscripted. “Good work conscripts. Even if this shouldn’t’ve happened, they could’ve… well, thieves are made, not born.” He looked towards me and my companions before turning back to the farmers. “Take back what they stole. Go back to your families, you saved yourselves.” The farmers left and I stepped up to him.

 

  “You’re no farmer, why do you know my name? Who are you?” He asked. Cassandra stepped up next to me.

 

  “I know your name because I am an agent of the Inquisition.” Zevran snorted from behind me. “I’m investigating if the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with the death of the Divine.” Black wall looked me over.

 

  “Maker’s balls. The Wardens and the Divine. That can’t… no. You’re asking so you don’t really know.” He really was not a Warden, but after watching him help the farmers I couldn’t just put him in a position like that. I eyed Cassandra and she got the hint. “First off, I didn’t know they disappeared. But we do that right? No more blight, job done, Wardens are the first things forgotten. But one thing I can tell you: No Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political.” Well, most Wardens purpose isn’t political.

 

  “I’m not here to accuse, Maker knows I have no right to accuse a Grey Warden. Not yet anyway.” I said as I looked at the ground. “I just need information.”

 

  “I haven’t seen any Wardens in months, I travel alone. Recruiting. Not much interest since the archdemon is a decade dead. And no need to conscript because there’s no blight coming. The treaties give the Wardens the right to take what we need. Who we need. These idiots forced this fight, I “conscripted” their victims and told them to stand. Next time they won’t need me.” He said. “Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are. Just look at Ferelden’s royal family.”

 

  “I am very aware of what Grey Warden treaties entail, ser,” I said.

 

  “How? How would someone like you know about the Grey Warden Treaties?” Blackwall asked. Zevran burst out into laughter now. “Am I missing something here?” He asked.

 

  “Because I’m…um.” I said looking at Cassandra.

 

  “Because she is the Princess of Ferelden, as well as the Warden-Commander and Teyrna of Highever.” Cassandra said.

 

  “Thank you for the information, but it wasn’t what I needed. You gave me the information I already have. Excuse me.” I said as I walked past him, scooping up my cloak.

 

  “You said you were an agent of the Inquisition? Hold a moment.” He walked up to me. “The Divine is dead and the sky is torn, thinking you’re the only Warden willing to help is almost as bad as thinking your own are involved.” I nodded and he continued. “If you’re trying to put things right, then maybe you need another Warden, maybe you need me.” I didn’t trust that he was who he was claiming to be. But he seemed honorable through his actions.

 

  “Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer.” I said, looking at him over my shoulder.

 

  “Good, we both need to know what’s going on. And perhaps I’ve been keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition and with you, Warden-Commander Cousland.” He said. He must not know that a true Warden can sense another Warden because of our tainted blood.

 

\----

 

  We returned to Haven two weeks later, Dennet and his herds right behind us. Leliana awaited us in the war room. “When do you plan to leave for Val Royeaux, My Lady? We cannot delay long.” She asked.

 

  “I will leave in a few days Leliana, I need to have some of my armor repaired and my daggers need to be sharpened. Shouldn’t take more than three days time.” I said, Leliana nodded and dismissed us. I made my way to my cabin, Sten and Zevran had probably wandered into the tavern with Varric. I was looking at my feet as I made my way through Haven, I didn’t notice Solas standing in front of my Cabin before I ran into him.

 

  “I am so sorry Solas, I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.” I stammered my apology from the ground.

 

  “Why are you apologizing, Vexana? It was not your fault, I was the one standing in front of your door.” He said as he offered me a hand up. I took it and stood.

 

  “Force of habit, perhaps? I used to apologize for everything when I was a child, whether it was my fault or not.” I said turning my face away from him. “I’m sorry, I have forgotten myself. Was there something you needed, Solas?” I asked, fighting back tears.

 

  “It can wait, do you need anything?” He asked. I shook my head and habitually apologized once more before stepping around the tall elf and entering my cabin. I stood with my back to the door and let the unshed tears fall. I heard Solas step away from the door and sunk to the floor sobbing. I do not know how long I sat like that before someone knocked on the door.

 

  “Princess? Are you alright?” Zevran asked. “Why is your door locked? Vexana let me in!”

 

  “Go away Zevran.” I whispered into my knees.

 

  “Mister Arainai? Why are you shouting?” Solas’ voice again.

 

  “Vexana has locked the door to her cabin, I think she is crying but she won’t let me in.” Zevran huffed.

 

  “Go away Zev. I’m fi--fine.” I said, my voice cracking, giving me away. I placed my chin in the dip between my knees and closed my eyes, the first thing I saw was my grandfather. The way he tore the skin from my face with a leather whipping cane when I was four for knocking over my breakfast on accident. The time he had held a dagger to my throat for misspelling a word my tutor had just taught me just a week later. My thin fingers traced the scars on my face, so much suffering in the first five years of my life.  

  My sobs wracked my body and Solas and Zevran called out to me to open the door and were also arguing. “What did you do to her _apostate_? She is not an emotional person, not like this.” Zevran shouted.  

 

  “I did nothing, she accidentally ran into me and then apologized for it. I told her she wasn’t at fault and helped her up.” Solas explained in his flat tone.

 

  “You are an imbecile!” Zevran spat, his Antivan accent got so thick when he was angry. “She was hurt as a child, every accidental thing added one of those scars to her face.” His tone lightened as he explained what had happened to me.

 

  “The Princess is a private person, I was not going to pry and ask her how she got her scars. Now move.” Solas must’ve pushed Zevran against the door in anger. I heard the window above my bed open, someone touched me and I grabbed one of my daggers and poised it at Solas’ throat before letting it clatter loudly to the floor.

 

  “I’m sorry.” I said looking at the dagger on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter kind hits the feels at the end, but abuse toward an unwanted or deformed child is a real thing. PTSD is a real thing and even trauma at a young age can set it off. Vexana had a rough start in life because of the shape of her ears. She suffers from PTSD because of her Grandfather's abuse.


	5. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Just what basically happens in Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in quite a few days. I have been in and out of the hospital for the past few days. I am really sick and have been put on medication that essentially knocks me on my ass. I don't usually share personal information but I was diagnosed with Ulcerative Colitis yesterday, so I am just weak and my belly hurts like someone is gutting me. I know my posting has also been slowed by the loss of one of my computers, I had the next four chapters written of Royal and two of Rifts I was going to post this week and now I have to rewrite them from scratch. I promise they will be coming, I just can't promise when as i am so ill. Just this short chapter took me eight hours to write, and most of it is basic in-game dialogue. No my condition is not life-threatening, yes I'll be ok. On with the show.

We had just arrived in Val Royeaux, as we were crossing the bridge to enter the city, people gawked at me. “I knew wearing this was a bad idea.” I said motioning toward the circlet adorning my forehead.

 

  “Josephine was right, Crowns. Titles are everything in Orlais.” Varric said. “You are the royal heir to a neighboring country, if that affords you some leniency, what’s the harm?” 

 

  “The harm is that now everyone knows my name  _ and  _ face. I was content with being the mysterious Princess of Ferelden. No one bothered me.” I pulled my hood over my head and ears. We walked in silence until being stopped by one of Leliana’s little Ravens. She told us about the Templars and Chantry Mothers awaiting us in the bazaar. As if expected on cue, Cassandra let loose a disgusted noise.

 

  We came upon a gathering near the path to the docks and, of course, the looks of contempt and malice fell upon me from the crowd. The Chantry mothers gathered on a stage of some sort and one of them stepped forward when we became visible.

 

  “Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” She said, “Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart, silenced by treachery. You wonder what will become of her murderer, well wonder no more!” The chantry mother and most of the crowds gazes fell upon me. “Behold! The so-called Herald of Andraste!” Now everyone was looking at me. Some looked at me in awe and whispered about my titles and standing in Ferelden and Orlais. Others gave me looks of disdain and utter malice. “We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no Elf, even such a highly regarded one, in our hour of need!” 

 

  “You say  _ I  _ am the enemy. The breach in the sky is our  _ true  _ enemy. We must unite to stop it.”I said, unable to hide the anger in my tone.

 

  “It’s true! The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late.” Cassandra said insistently.

 

  “It is already too late!” The chantry mother motioned toward a small contingent of Templars as they approached the stage. “The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this “Inquisition”, and the people will be safe once more.” I tried my best not to groan as the Templars stepped up. 

 

  My anger only grew when one of them struck the chantry mother and she fell. Lord Seeker Lucius was at the head of the group. His lacky caused quite a stir in the crowd and among his Templars. “Still yourselves, she is beneath us.” he said as if it had been necessary to strike an elderly woman to the ground.

 

  “Was that display supposed to impress me?” I growled.

 

  “On the contrary, it wasn’t for you at all.” He started walking away when Cassandra followed after him.

 

  “Lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative that we speak with--” Cassandra started and was abruptly interrupted.

  “You  _ will not  _ address me.” He interrupted. This was not the Lord Seeker who had visited my Aunt two years prior, he had… changed somehow.

 

  “Lord Seeker?” Cassandra asked.

 

  “Creating a heretical movement, raising a puppet up as Andraste’s Prophet. You should be ashamed. You should  _ ALL _ be ashamed. The Templars failed  _ no one _ when they left the chantry to purge the mages.” He glared at me as he said this. “ _ You are the ones who’ve failed!  _ You are the ones who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is  _ mine _ .” The Lord Seeker had lost his mind.

 

  “If you’re not here to help, then you just came to make speeches?” The words that came from my lips were spat in disapproval. 

 

  “I came to see what frightens old women so, and to laugh.” The Lord Seeker sneered at me, one of the Templars came up to his side and began to question his actions.

 

  “But Lord Seeker… What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if--” He was interrupted by another Templar.

 

  “You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question it, Ser Barris!” This other Templar said in a monotonous tone. Almost as if he were Tranquil.

 

  “ _ I _ will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void.  _ We _ deserve recognition. Independence!” He turned to me then, speaking once more. “You have shown me nothing. And the Inquisition... less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!” The Templar who questioned the Lord Seeker looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes were almost pleading. 

 

\----

 

  “Ugh, Josephine…” I said as I walked up to the Chateau De Ghislain. Josephine had sent me a billowing dress and my emerald and diamond silverite crown. “Why did you have to tell her I was meeting with the Orlesian Court Enchantress?” I asked Cassandra, who was my escort along with Zevran. 

 

  “We couldn’t have you showing up to her Salon in those leathers. Josephine would’ve flayed the both of us alive,  _ Your Grace _ .” She tried to stifle a laugh. Cassandra didn’t treat me like a princess and I preferred it that way.

 

  “She looks like a poncy-fart noble. I mean I guess she  _ is _ one, but did you need to dress her like one?” Sera, our newest companion, had asked.

 

  We entered the main foyer of the Ghislain estate and I was promptly announced. “Princess Vexana Emerald Cousland of the Inquisition. First in line to the throne of Ferelden, Teyrna and Warden-Commander of Highever.” I held back the groan and stepped up gracefully. I tried not to fidget with my hair, since I had cut it, it was barely long enough to put into a discernible warrior bun. Many of the Orlesians bowed upon my entrance. My teal eyes scanned the room for the dark-skinned Enchantress I had met two years prior during one of Empress Celene’s balls. A noble couple approached me as I made my way up the marble steps.

 

  “What a pleasure, Your Grace. We so rarely have the chance to meet anyone new. Let alone a visiting royal from Ferelden. It is always the same crowd at these parties.” The man said as he took my hand and laid a kiss upon my knuckles. “Are you here to see Madame De fer? Or are you hear to speak to Duke Bastien?” He asked.

 

  “Are you here on business? I have heard the most curious tales of you, Princess. I can’t imagine half of them are true.” The woman attached to the man’s arm had said.

 

  “Everything you’ve heard, completely true.” I said matter-of-factly.

 

  “Better and better.” she said. “The Inquisition and Royal House Theirin should attend more of these parties.” Just then a man walked down the steps to my right.

 

  “The Inquisition. What a load of pig shit.” This man had disdain dripping from his masked face. “Washed-up sisters, crazed Seekers, and a Princess whose ears are not deserving of her title. No one can take them seriously.” He walked in a circle around myself and the nobles I had been speaking with. “Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

 

  “That’s not true.” I said. My words poised and elegant. “I am just searching for Divine Justinia’s murderer.” 

 

  “Of course you are. I’m sure your army is out scouring the hills for her murderer as we speak. We know what your Inquisition truly is. If you were a woman of honor, you’d step outside and answer the charges.” He said, his hand reached back toward the sword at his back. Just then, as I was about to reach for my hidden blades, he was frozen in place.

 

  “My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house… to my guests.” Madame Vivienne kept her hand up, holding him frozen as she descended the grand staircase. “You know such rudeness is… intolerable.” Vivienne glanced at me and then stood between the Marquis and myself.

 

  “Madame Vivienne… I humbly beg your pardon.” He was frightened now.

 

  “You should. Even if I hadn’t come along, this young woman is a visiting royal.” Vivienne shook her head as she looked at the frozen Marquis. “Whatever am i going to do with you, my dear?” Vivienne turned to me next. “Your Grace, you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?” She asked. I knew the rules in Orlais: As soon as the chaveliars’ hand reached the hilt of his sword, his life was forfeit.

 

  “I believe the Marquis has learned the error of his ways, release him.” I said in my most graceful tone.

 

  “By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear. Do be more careful with it.” Vivienne unfroze the Marquis and he walked away. “I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering, your Highness. It has been far too long since we have last seen each other.” Vivienne led me down a mostly empty hall and stopped in front of an open window looking over the courtyard. 

 

  “How have you been, my dear? How is your family? It has been ages since last I saw you.” She said when we stopped.

 

  “I have had better days. Thank you for the invitation, it has been a most interesting party thus far.” I said letting a giggle escape. “Is that Marquis going to pose me a problem, Lady Vivienne?”

 

  “His aunt is the Vicomtesse of Mont-De-Glace. Not a powerful family like yours, but well-respected… and very devout. Alphonse will be disowned for this. Threatening the life of Ferelden’s only heir, it is not the first time he has brought disgrace to his family name, but I am sure it will be the last. And after such a  _ public _ humiliation, I expect he will run off to the Dales and join the Empress’ war effort. Either to make a good end or to win back a modicum of self-respect.” She explained. “Ah, but I didn’t invite you to the Chateau for pleasantries, Lady Cousland. With Divine Justinia dead, the chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last Loyal Mages in Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause. I support  _ any _ effort to restore order.” Vivienne said. She told me about the Loyal Mages and asked if the Inquisition could use assistance.

 

  I accepted Madame De Fer’s offer to join the Inquisition and then she showed me to my room for the night as well as Cassandra and Zevran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and reads. I do appreciate it and love all of you! I don't mind comments about what is going on with me.


	6. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexana goes to Redcliffe and meets with Fiona and Alexius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry for the delays in posting. I had several chapters written and my hard drive on my main computer went down. I was also recently diagnosed with ulcerative colitis so I have been sleeping A LOT. or at least when I can.

Vexana’s report on Val Royeaux:

 

_  The Grand Enchanter invited us to Redcliffe. I don’t trust the Lord Seeker to uphold an alliance. There is one Templar that may be willing to help, and there may be others among their ranks. Send a missive to a Ser Barris that he is welcome to join us in Haven if he so chooses. Cullen said they are gathered at Therinfal Redoubt but the Lord Seeker did not seem right and I don’t wish to put my companions in more danger than is absolutely necessary. I will go meet with the Mages in the Hinterlands, maybe this time they will open the gate for us. Sera seems to be good with a bow and I know Vivienne is one of the best mages, it is good we have them on our side. _

 

\----

 

  As we walked up to the gates of Redcliffe Village, something was different, off. Varric began to speak. “Is that… “ 

 

  “A fade rift. That wasn’t there before.” I said as the guard who turned us away before told us once more to keep our distance. “Zevran, keep an eye on her please.” I said as I pulled my staff from its place at my back and instantly felt like my body was moving much,  _ much faster.  _ I cast and it felt as if my mana didn’t budge, I dare not move from this spot until a terror knocked me back. Once the second wave of demons was destroyed I sealed the rift.

 

  As the gate into the small village opened, Leliana’s man, Peter, informed us that we were not expected. “What about the Grand Enchanter?” I asked.

 

  “If it’s as you say, she hasn’t told anyone, your Highness. We have secured use of the tavern for negotiations.”Peter said, we nodded at each other and I made my way towards the tavern.

 

  “I need to find Arl Teagan, maybe he knows of our arrival.” I said to Solas as we walked through the village. I entered the Gull and Lantern to find Fiona and a number of Mages.

 

  “Welcome, Agents of the Inquisition. Your Royal Highness, First Enchanter Vivienne.” Fiona greeted us.

 

  “My dear Fiona. It’s been so long since we last spoke. You look dreadful! Are you sleeping well?” Vivienne said nonchalantly.

 

  “What has brought you to Redcliffe?” Fiona asks of me. My face twists in confusion.

 

  “We’re here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux.” I said. Now it is Fiona’s turn to look dumbfounded.

 

  “You must be mistaken, I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave.” Now I was worried, but I knew that it was she who stopped me in Val Royeaux.

 

  “If it wasn’t you who invited me here, then who did?” I ask, my eyes narrowed at the Grand Enchanter.

 

  “I don’t know… Now that you say it, I feel strange… “ Fiona said as she massaged her temple. “Whoever… or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already… pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.” Fiona said.

 

  “Fiona dear, your dementia is showing.” Vivienne remarks. 

 

  “An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” Cassandra asks of Fiona.

 

  “Andraste’s ass… I’m trying to think of a single worse thing you could’ve done. And I’ve got nothing.” Remarks Varric.

 

  “As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” Fiona says as she holds her hands in front of her. 

 

  “Very well. Who is in charge now?” I ask. Just then, a man wearing Tevinter robes walks into the tavern. His wrinkled face gives off the idea that he is weary. His posture however, betrays nothing of whatever inner turmoil he faces.

 

  “Welcome my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier.” The man says. 

  “Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.” Fiona introduces the Magister, her tone as even as if she were announcing the King of Ferelden.  

 

  “The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the fade? Interesting.” He eyes me suspiciously. He can’t know who I was, Ferelden does not deal with Tevinter.

 

  “I haven’t seen any sign of Redcliffe’s Arl, or his men. Where are they now?” I asked. I had only seen Connor, he had been sitting at the end of the docks.

 

  “The Arl has left the village.” The Magister said.

 

  “Arl Teagan did not abandon his lands during the blight, even when they were under siege.” Cassandra pointedly made her argument. The Arl knew his duty, he wouldn’t leave unless he had been forced to.

 

  “There were… tensions growing. I did not want an incident.” He said. Meaning he had made the Arl leave. 

 

  “I need mages to help me close the breach.” I said. Something was not right here. I needed to flesh out this Tevinter’s intentions so I could figure out what was going on.

 

  “Right to business? I understand, of course.” He waved his hand for me to join him at a table. When we sat, a young man that resembled what I imagined a young version of Magister Alexius would look like, approached the table. “Felix, will you fetch a scribe, please? Pardon my manners, my son Felix, friends.” The young man bowed to me before leaving to do as his father bid. “I am not surprised you’re here. Containing the breach is not a feat many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed.” He said as he adjusted himself. 

 

  “Does that mean you will lend your mages to our cause?” I asked. 

 

  “There will have to be--” Just then Felix returned, his skin pale. He stumbled and nearly collapsed. I jumped out of my chair and caught him. As I did, he slipped a piece of parchment into the pocket of my leather enchanter’s coat. “Felix!” The look on the Magister’s face had changed from a polite mask to concern for his son. 

 

  “I am so sorry, please forgive my clumsiness, my lady.” That’s when I could smell it on his skin. Felix had the blight. 

 

  “Are you all right?” Alexius asked his son. After a few moments between the two and Felix insisting he was all right, Alexius stated that we would have to continue our talks at a later date. I pulled the torn piece of parchment out of my pocket and saw that it was a hastily written note:

 

_ Come to the chantry, you are in danger _

 

  “That’s not exactly comforting, Crowns.” Varric said. Cassandra agreed, but said we should go and meet whomever sent the note. A Tranquil asked if he could join the Inquisition as we were leaving and we agreed his potions could be of great use. 

 

My companions and I were joined by Zevran as we exited the tavern. We made our way to the chantry; it looked as if no one had been inside in months. Zevran pushed the door open and we entered. A man was fighting off shade demons, one of the strange rifts was open at the back of the Chantry hall. When he was done he asked for our help.

 

  “Good. You’re finally here. Now, help me close this, would you?” His accent was posh and clean. We went about fighting two more waves of demons before I finally was able to close the rift. “Fascinating! How does that work, exactly?” I just looked at him and then at my hand without a word. He laughed before speaking once more. “You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle those pretty little fingers and boom! Rift closes.”

 

  “Who are you?” I asked. 

 

  “Ah. Getting ahead of myself again I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?” Dorian said with a flourishing bow.

 

  “Another Tevinter, Your Grace. Be cautious with this one.” Cassandra warned.

 

  “Well, not the riff-raff everyone seems to think the Herald of Andraste is, it seems. Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable--as I’m sure you can imagine.” Dorian said.

 

  “I was expecting Felix to be here.” I said as I looked around.

 

  “I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father.” He explained.

 

  “Alexius couldn’t jump to Felix’s side fast enough when he pretended to be faint to slip me the note. He has the blight, doesn’t he?” I asked. As a Warden, I could smell it on him.

 

  “How did you… Yes, he contracted it a few months ago on the Storm Coast.” He replied. “Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely.” 

 

  “You’re betraying your mentor because…?” I wanted to know why this Tevinter was willing to help us.

 

  “Alexius  _ was  _ my mentor. Meaning he’s not any longer, not for some time. Look, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes?” Dorian went on and explained that his former mentor had invented time magic. After a few moments, Felix showed up confirming Dorian’s tale. After speaking with the both of them, we said our goodbyes and made our way back to Haven.

 

\----

 

  “Your grace, an elven woman has shown up claiming to know you from Ostwick’s circle. A Dalineva Sabrae?” Leliana approached me as I dismounted my horse. 

 

  “Did you say Dalineva? I know her. Her clan sent her to the circle when she was thirteen. Too many mages.” I said as I handed the reigns of the large Pride of Arlathan hart to the horsemaster. “Where is she?” I asked Leliana

 

  “She and her daughter await you in the Chantry.” Leliana said. I made my way to the chantry quickly.

 

  “Dalineva?” I asked, there was no mistaking her white hair and silver eyes. I gathered her in a hug. 

 

  “On’ala falon. I missed you Vexana. This, is Lailani.” She picked up a beautiful red-haired elven girl with bright green eyes. “My little one.”

 

  “It is nice to meet you Lailani. Your mother is one of my best and oldest friends.” I shook her tiny hand. 

 

  “I have come to help you close that giant hole in the sky, falon. The bright haired one said you needed mages. As I am a mage, I have come to aid you. Though, the blond one keeps staring at me.” My eyes followed hers to where Cullen stood. 

 

  “He’s harmless, Lailani might have fun with him. Cullen!” I cleared my throat to knock Cullen out of his trance. 

 

  “Yes my lady? Is there something you require?” He asked.

 

  “Could you please take Dalineva’s daughter to get something to eat? I need to update Dalineva on the current situation. Lala go with him please, da’len.” Lailani nodded and with a wave toddled off with Cullen, who was grinning with patient amusement as Lailani started telling him about her horse.

 

\----

 

  “That is a lot on your shoulders Vex. With the crown in such a precarious situation with your Aunt gone.” Dalineva said. 

 

  “And my father is still missing. No one has recovered his body yet.” Dalineva knew of my father's disappearance, she was the one to console me when I had nightmares in the circle. 

 

  “He didn’t perish with your family at Castle Cousland?” She asked.

 

  “My Aunt said he didn’t. She only found my stepmother’s and half-brothers bodies.” I said as I kicked the snow with my boots.” I just wish I knew where he was.”

 

  “It will be alright, shan falon. They will find him.” She put an arm around my shoulders and we walked for awhile longer.

 

  Solas walked up to us, intrigued by my elven friend no doubt. “Hello, Solas. This is my closest and oldest friend, Dalineva.” I introduced her to Solas.

 

  “Ah, a name befitting your appearance. Were you born while the moons were full?” He asked her.

 

  “Yes, my parents attributed my colorless countenance to the moons being full the night of my birth.” Dalineva responded kindly. 

 

  “I will leave you ladies to your talks, excuse me.” Solas said as he walked back toward his cabin.

 

  “Where are you sleeping falon?” I asked. “I have a large cabin, room for you and your da’len.” she nodded and I showed her the way to my cabin near the chantry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have based Vexana on some Fan Art I found on Pinterest. Links below of the art I used to picture Vexana. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS ART AND DO NOT CLAIM TO.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/533324780866879740/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/546272629787013412/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/556476097697875972/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/263460646931372191/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/547961479640614866/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/485685141058741504/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/332703491217036648/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/845058317556808467/


End file.
